Die Ordos Die Ursprünge
by Nachtwind
Summary: Dies ist der Erste Teil zur Geschichte der Ordos. Insgesamt sind 4 Teile geplant, die von den Ursprüngen bis zum Ende des Hauses erzählen sollen.Alle Geschichtlichen Hintergründe versuche ich so akkurat aus dem Gedächtnis zurückzuholen wie es nur geht, ab


Vorwort

Dies ist der Erste Teil zur Geschichte der Ordos. Insgesamt sind 4 Teile geplant, die von den Ursprüngen bis zum Ende des Hauses erzählen sollen.  
Alle Geschichtlichen Hintergründe versuche ich so akkurat aus dem Gedächtnis zurückzuholen wie es nur geht, aber ich garantiere nicht für ein Natloses einfügen in die Geschichte des Dune Universums.  
Die Ordos sind – soweit ich das bisher festgestellt habe – ein Fantasiprodukt von Westwood und kamen afaik nur in den DUNE Spielen vor... however, mir gefällt dieses Haus aufgrund seiner Verschlagenheit und wegen seines hanges zum brechen der großen Konvention recht gut. Es ist auf jeden Fall einen Versuch Wert dieses Haus mal näher zu beleuchten...

Prolog

Lange Zeit nachdem die Verbliebenen Titanen und ihre untergebenen, die Cymeks zerstört waren lag der eisige Planet Hessra brach.  
Mit jedem Jahr, dass verstrich nahm sich die Umwelt von Hessra mehr von den Anlagen derer zurück, die dort lebten und kämpften. Schon bald erinnerte nichts mehr an die Kogitoren, oder die Titanen. Fast nichts mehr.  
Tief im Eis, in den tiefsten Stollen, die je ein Mensch dort gegraben hat, Jahrhunderte vor der großen Revolte, lagen und schlummerten sie. Die letzten Denkmaschinen des bekannten Universums. Wie auch die Technik sie wiederzubeleben.

I  
Eine Gruppe, die beinahe Opfer der großen Revolte geworden wäre waren die Tlulaxa Fleischhändler.  
Vor dem Krieg waren die Tlulaxa für den Sklavenhandel bekannt, welcher ihnen ihren Zunamen „Fleischhändler" einbrachte.  
Ohne die Tlulaxa hätten Poritrin und der weise Holtzman niemals die Schildtechnik, Norma Cenva niemals den Faltantrieb entwickeln können. Ohne die Tlulaxa Sklaven hätte es aber auch niemals die verheerende Katastrophe auf Poritrin gegeben, der damals fast alle Menschen von Starda zum Opfer fielen. Ohne Tlulaxa hätte es nie die Fremen gegeben.  
Während des Krieges wurden sie sogar von Iblis Ginjo und Serena Butler, den zwei lebenden Heiligen besucht, um Verhandlungen zu führen. Verhandlungen über die große Verbreitung von Fleischprodukten.  
Anfangs, als der Krieg noch jung und die Verluste an Jihadis groß waren hat sich niemand darum gekümmert woher die dringend benötigten Ersatzorgane kamen, doch als es immer auffälliger wurde, daß immer weitere kleine Planeten überfallen wurden bekamen die Händler immer größere erklärungsprobleme. Als der Krieg vorrüber und die Methoden der Tlulaxa aufgeklärt waren, wurden sie zu ausgestoßenen.  
Sie blieben dennoch Händler. Niemand konnte es sich erlauben offiziell Handel mit den Tlulaxa zu betreiben, oder auch nur Kontakte mit ihnen zu pflegen, zu groß waren ihre Verbrechen während des Jihads, dennoch fanden sie immer wieder Kunden für ihre Produkte, welche sie mit der Zeit immer weiter verbesserten.  
Mit der Zeit die verging haben die Tlulaxa auch Kontakt zu der noch jungen Schwesternschaft der Bene Gesserit bekommen.  
Diese wechselseitigen Beziehungen erlaubten es den Bene Gesserit ihre Genkarteien zu erweitern und den Tlulaxa auch ihrerseits an interessante Waren zu kommen, zu denen sie ansonsten nie Zugang bekommen hätten. Eine Ware jedoch, die sie bekommen haben, war die Missionaria Protectiva.  
Es hieß ein Messias würde kommen und die Tlulaxa in die Freiheit führen. Er wäre der Lisan-al-Gaib, die Stimme der Aussenwelt, er würde von einer Bene Gesserit geboren und gebracht werden, sie alle in die Freiheit zu führen und ihr Schicksal für immer zum Glück zu führen.  
Religiös wie die Tlulaxa von sich aus schon waren haben sie diesen Glauben akzeptiert, jedoch mit der Zeit und den schwindenden geschäftlichen Verbindungen zu den Bene Gesserit immer weiter ihrer Ideologie angepasst. Sie, die Tlulaxa waren nun das Volk Gottes, die erwählten, und alle anderen, die Powinda, waren nur da vernichtet zu werden.  
Aber auch unter den Tlulaxa gab es Zweifler und ungläubige.  
Einige Jahre nachdem der Zetrale Rat der Tlulaxa, der Keel, beschlossen hatte sich vom Rest des Universums zu befreien und in isolation zu leben, haben sich viele Stimmen erhoben diesem Wahnsinn einhalt zu bieten.  
Der erste Bürgerkrieg fand statt.  
Nach dem Krieg gab es zwei Fraktionen von Tlulaxa: Die Tleilaxu in ihrer neu geschaffenen Hauptstadt Bandalong und den „Orden".  
Beide Fraktionen waren fanatische Gläubge, doch auf unterschiedliche Weise. Die Tleilaxu glaubten sie würden die Erfüllung ihrer großen Vision in der Gentechnik und isolation finden, daß sie die ihren immer weiter perfektionieren würden. Der Orden war von sich überzeugt, daß sie die Vision nach aussen tragen mussten, daß sie in der Isolation keine Zukunft hätten.  
Verständlicherweise führte auch das wieder zu einem Krieg, dieses mal jedoch einen, dessen Konsequenezen nicht umkehrbar waren.  
Atomwaffen, Steinbrenner, Giftgas und Viren kamen zum Einsatz und als der Krieg nach Jahren beendet war, waren beide Seiten der Ausrottung nahe. Die Tleilaxu, als meister der Gentechnik schafften es ihrem Gegner mittels neuer, grausamer Krankheiten erhebliche Verluste zuzuführen, die jedoch auch bei ihnen selbst dazu führten, daß ein großteil der Frauen starb oder im sterben lag. Der Orden kämpfte erbittert mit den Atomwaffen, die zur Verfügung standen, dezimiert wie sie waren sahen sie dies als letzten Ausweg an.  
Als der Planet im sterben lag, wie auch ein großteil seiner Bevölkerung wollte der Orden ein letztes mal die Waffen benutzen, die dem sterbenden Planeten, und den Tleilaxu, das Verderben bringen sollte: Sie nahmen sich die letzten Überbleibsel des Jihad und gingen damit in den Orbit um diesen Krieg für immer zu beenden.  
Die Tleilaxu, bereits kaum mehr ein Volk, sondern nur noch eine versprengte Gruppe von Blassheutigen Menschen ahnten, was der Orden vorhatte und sammelte sich für das letzte große Gefecht in Bandalong.  
Beide Pläne gingen auf; Die Tleilaxu schafften es den großteil der Offensive aufzuhalten und der Orden entfernte sich von den – wie sie sagen - „dreckigen" Tleilaxu, bereit ein neues Leben zu beginnen, ihrer Vision zu folgen.


End file.
